


Scary

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fear, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Deceit doesn't like Remus when he's little.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Scary

Deceit’s eyes filled with tears involuntarily as he took a couple steps away from an angry Remus. In an instant, Logan was in front of him and glaring at Remus. “Remus, walk away.  _ Now.” _

With a scoff, Remus left, and Deceit allowed himself to cry. Logan hugged him tight. “Scary,” Deceit mumbled. “He’s scary.”

“I know,” Logan soothed. “But you’re okay. He’s not going to bother you. I’ll stop him.”

“How?” Deceit asked.

“If he even  _ thinks _ about approaching you when little, I’ll zap him with a lightning bolt,” Logan said simply. “You’ve said that scares him off real quick.”


End file.
